


Pigs In Space: The Purple Menace

by peapotmaster



Category: Barney and Friends, MST3K, Muppet Show
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peapotmaster/pseuds/peapotmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Swine Trek get a very familiar visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigs In Space: The Purple Menace

PIGS IN SPACE: THE PURPLE MENACE

Written by Patrick Moore

 

ANNOUNCER

It time for Pigs In Space! In our last episode, the crew of the Swinetrek just escaped from a great threat…low ratings!

(We see Link, Piggy, and Strangepork eating dinner.)

STRANGEPORK

These veggie burgers are the best you ever cooked, First Mate Piggy.

PIGGY

Thank you, Dr. Strangepork. I got it from an old recipe.

LINK

Didn’t you buy these at the frozen food section?

PIGGY

Shut up, stupid.

(Just then, a very familiar creature appears. Yes, it’s Barney.)

BARNEY

Hello!

PIGGY

What the Jim Henson are you?

BARNEY

I’m Barney the Dinosaur, and I’m looking for my good friend, Baby Bop.

STRANGEPORK

That can’t be right.

PIGGY

That Link has less brains than this purple dofus?

STRANGEPORK

No, that dinosaurs are extinct.

BARNEY

Let’s sing a song.

PIGGY

Let’s not.

BARNEY

Let’s sing the Barney Theme Song.

LINK

Okay.

(Barney and Link begin to sing.)

PIGGY

(Turns to camera.) I don’t know what you kids see in this twit? (Turns back to Link and Barney.) SHUT UP!!!

BARNEY

You can’t say that. That’s a bad word.

PIGGY:

I just want you brainless dolts to shut up with that stupid singing!

BARNEY:

I think Piggy needs a time out.

LINK

She sure does, Barney.

PIGGY

You stay out of this, pea brain! (To Barney.) Look, stupid, I want you out of our ship.

BARNEY

What’s the magic word?

PIGGY

Magic word this! (Piggy karate chops Barney.)

BARNEY

You can’t do that to me. I’m a celebrity.

PIGGY

Big Bird’s a celebrity, but you’re a glorified knockoff!

(Piggy grabs Barney, and throws him out an air lock. Barney sings “I Love You” while floating in space.)

PIGGY

Well, that’s over.

STRANGEPORK

No it isn’t! There’s something else on the ship!

PIGGY

What can be worse than that purple freak?

(We now see the Teletubbies enter, as Piggy screams at the camera.)

ANNOUNCER

Is this the end of the Swinetrek crew?

PIGGY

This is the worse Pigs In Space episode ever.

ANNOUNCER

Stay tuned next time for the next PIGS IN SPACE!!!!

(Cut to the Satellite of Love, where we see Mike and the Bots watching Jurassic Park III. Barney crashes through the screen ending the movie.)

TOM SERVO

Oh crud, it’s Barney!

CROW

I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.

MIKE

Get his autograph?

CROW

Beat him like a piñata.

(Mike and the Bots have metal baseball bats, as we fade to black to hear Barney scream in pain.)

 

THE END

 

NOTE: Hi! This is my second Muppet crossover, since the Muppet Show/Daria one I did months ago was a huge hit. I had this idea for the Muppets to meet Barney the Dinosaur, and how he would blend his cuteness to the Muppet universe. There are various Barney haters out there and this story is for them. I added the guys of MST3K in a cameo since this story is set in outer space and all. I might go back to another Muppet Show crossover with another series in the near future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
